


千粉福利（当幸福来敲门卡版）

by wennuandexian322



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wennuandexian322/pseuds/wennuandexian322





	千粉福利（当幸福来敲门卡版）

　　夏天带着三个孩子来云深不知处避暑，结果被自家的道侣诊出又怀孕了，江澄扶额，还是双胞胎，这运气大概是自家道侣修来的。  
　　所谓一胎照书养，二胎照猪养，有了前一胎的经验，这一胎，江澄根本没有放在心上，该吃吃，该喝喝，当然，虽然是男子身，但怀了孕也是有为人母的自觉，辣菜和酒肯定是要戒掉了。  
　　犹记得三年前为了怀上孩子，用禁术改变自己的身体结构，吃了多少苦药，受了多少罪，终于如愿的怀上了三胞胎，小心翼翼度过了三个月，坐船到姑苏来养胎，自家道侣得知他怀了身孕，简直把他当成了宝，宗务也不管了，时时刻刻陪在身边，江宗主的心里虽然甜蜜，可是，也有一种小小的不满。  
　　这个小小的不满就是自家的道侣变成了二十四孝好夫君，甭说蓝家了，连江家有些需要宗主处理的事，都不许他接手，直接越过他，替他给处理好了，虽然结为道侣多年，他这个莲花坞的主母也算是半个宗主，可是，跟他说都不说，让江宗主的自尊心受到了伤害。  
　　为了这件事，他还跟自家道侣闹过别扭，整整五天没有理他。  
　　三年后，江澄抚着逐渐凸出来的肚子，苦笑不已，五个月了，既辛苦又甜蜜的日子慢慢的又到来了。  
　　蓝曦臣飞莲花坞帮他去处理大事，从他来云深避暑发觉怀孕后，自家道侣这回学乖了，隔三岔五的飞莲花坞帮他处理突发事件，早上去，晚上回，比起三年前两个人闹别扭，这一次都是有了经验的人，不管什么时候都是恩恩爱爱的，连最难搞定的蓝先生都捋着胡子感受到了他们之间的和谐美满。  
　　和三年前不一样的是，这一次意外怀孕，并未引起不必要的慌乱，江澄和孩子留在云深不知处，莲花坞每日都会派人送些必须由宗主处理的宗务来，其余小事，江管事和江鱼儿这个大弟子会酌情处理。  
　　蓝曦臣今天飞莲花坞，是昨日江鱼儿亲自来禀告，云梦地界发生异象，一座深山里开满了巨大的白色花朵，采药人发觉后，连忙上报到了附近的监察瞭，监察瞭上报到莲花坞，江鱼儿亲自去看过，毕竟年轻，觉察不出邪祟的气息，便来姑苏请自家主母出马了。  
　　这事，若是别家人来请蓝曦臣，他也是会去的。  
　　马上又要当爹的人与前一次也不一样了，上一次真的是时时刻刻守着自家的爱侣才能心安，这次，就像平日里一样，天未亮起床洗漱，亲了亲还在沉睡的人额头就离开了。  
　　江澄自然也不会担心自家的道侣，泽芜君是谁啊，那是站立于修真界顶端的男人，他江晚吟的道侣。  
　　睡到日上三竿，小阿紫跑来揪他的被子，喊着阿爹起来陪我玩，江澄才揉着眼睛嗯了声，堪堪坐起身来，就知道门口还躲着两个臭小子，喊他们进来，两个儿子见妹妹成功叫醒了阿爹，嬉笑着屁颠屁颠的跑了进来。  
　　江澄虽然偏爱宝贝女儿多一些，但儿子也是从他身上掉下来的肉，平日里虽然严格了些，但也是宠着他们的，也不知怎么滴就造成了外人眼中他超级不待见儿子的印象。  
　　“阿爹，妹妹在肚子里乖不乖？”身为老大哥的江小飞小朋友在他阿爹温柔的注视下，小手手往隆起的腹部贴了上去。  
　　“反正比你乖。”江澄的大手落在他的头顶用力揉了揉，“谁说是妹妹的，肚子里头是两个弟弟。”  
　　江小飞和蓝小宝这对兄弟是绝对想要两个妹妹的，所以，他们阿爹这么说的时候，集体摇头，一脸快要哭出来的模样。  
　　“弟弟妹妹都好。”贴心小棉袄江蓝瑾小朋友上前亲了亲自家的阿爹，“爹爹说了，他都喜欢。”  
　　江澄亲亲她稚嫩的了脸庞，为自家这么懂事的小女儿感到骄傲，两个哥哥见妹妹被阿爹抱了起来，迫不及待的上前亲自家阿爹，一时间，三个娃儿挤成了一团。  
　　“小祖宗，赶紧下来。”他们的叔爷爷差点就要扶额哀嚎起来，才晃眼的功夫，三个小家伙就不见了人影，果然还是他的亲爹比较有吸引力。  
　　他得想办法给他们设计一些生动的课程来吸引他们的注意力，自家侄媳妇现在肚子还不算大，这要是月份再涨点，真不能让三个孩子这么闹他。  
　　“叔父，没事。”江澄亲了亲两个儿子的额头，“用灵力护住了肚子，他们碰不到的。”  
　　“来，跟爷爷出去，阿爹要起来了。”  
　　江澄揉揉三个孩子的头，道了一声辛苦叔父了，看着他把孩子们领走，这才懒洋洋的起身洗漱。  
　　江澄自从成了姑苏蓝氏的主母，门中子弟从一开始的畏惧，到后来的敬重，如今主母又怀上了，全族上下无一不期盼着主母平安生下双生子来。  
　　对，都知道江宗主肚子里是两个儿子，两个期盼着妹妹降生的哥哥要失望了。  
　　江澄最近消磨时光的方法就是吃，寒室里的小厨房随时随地可以为主母做出想要的小食来，江澄觉得自家的三个崽随着自己的体重增加，他们的小脸也圆润了不少。  
　　掌灯后，三个孩子在寒室里用了晚膳，才三岁大的娃儿，已经被训练的在莲花坞的时候饭桌上可以嬉闹，到了云深不知处，绝对食不言寝不语，规矩的很，对于这一点，江宗主心里还是很骄傲的，这是我生的崽，收放自如，有前途。  
　　打从得知他又怀上了以后，三个孩子就另外安排了小院，就在寒室的边上，江澄每晚都是等孩子睡着了以后才回寒室。  
　　小院是蓝曦臣在三年前得知他怀了身孕以后命人建造的，寒室的面积虽大，但孩子总归是要长大的，所以，他提出要另建一个院子给孩子们住，族中长老也是没什么意见的。  
　　出了小院，不无意外的看见一袭白衣身影往这边来了，他唇角上扬迎了上去。  
　　“孩子们都睡着了。”他略显笨重的身子被温柔的拥入怀中，闻着他身上独有的气息，无声的叹息了下，虽然说自家道侣的本事不会让他担心，但是，总归是见着人了，才会感到心安。  
　　“累了吧，你也早些回去休息吧。”蓝曦臣温柔的吻轻轻落在他的额上。  
　　这位风光霁月的蓝家家主，自从娶了名为江晚吟的道侣后，人前人后都不掩饰自己对道侣的深爱。  
　　用蓝家某嫡系弟子的话来说，我们宗主无时无刻不在撒狗粮，唯恐外人不知道他和主母有多恩爱，当然，说这话的弟子被罚了抄写家规三遍。  
　　想知道是谁？  
　　蓝景仪呗，还能是谁。  
　　反正他总是在违反家规的边缘大鹏展翅，每次抄家规都是眼泪汪汪，可过后了又总是忘记教训。  
　　当然，最近几年也成长了不少，小双璧也不是白叫的，另外，和自家主母的关系也不错，因为他这个欢脱的性子，有一年的中秋节，在莲花坞聚餐，被金凌设计喝了酒，蓝家人的酒量可想而知，一杯下去，直接抱着自家主母的大腿说要给他当儿子。  
　　小双璧之一的蓝思追当时吓得懵了，等想起来上前想要扯开他，已经晚了，泽芜君面带微笑伸出右手，五遍家规，把思追吓得浑身一颤。  
　　目光移向自家主母，以为紫电就要把自家好兄弟给抽一顿的时候，主母却噗嗤一声笑了起来，摸摸景仪的脑袋，说了声：“你这个性子，还真像我莲花坞的人，行吧，以后，你就是我和泽芜君的儿子了。”  
　　事情的发展有些迷，除了自家宗主笑眯眯丢给景仪一记“算你走运”的眼神，其余人都惊了，连下手调换茶杯和酒杯的金凌都是一脸的懵逼。  
　　所以，打从那以后，虽然没有公开景仪是泽芜君的义子，但蓝家人都知道，自家主母对这个义子还是很爱护的。  
　　这次去云梦，小双璧正好在云深不知处，蓝曦臣就带着他们一起去了。  
　　回到寒室，江澄煮茶，蓝曦臣沐浴，等他出来，桌案之上放好了热气腾腾的饭菜，心头一暖，这种回家的感觉就是他一直梦寐以求的，如今，真实的包围着他。  
　　在寒室，在曦臣夫夫之间，不存在什么食不言寝不语，蓝大宗主也早在与自家道侣心意相通以来把蓝家人的这份雅正抛到九霄云外了，心爱之人的面前，不需要雅正。  
　　俩人交流了一下今日发生的事，云梦那边的异象是因为一个半仙半妖的花子灵力突然失控，蓝家的阵法正在帮助她回归正道，有小双璧守着阵法，所以蓝大宗主晚上还是决定归家来了。  
　　江宗主这边，自然是讲诉了几件儿子又闯了祸，小女儿采了花给自己等等云云日常温馨的小事。  
　　但这些小孩对于两位宗主而言却是无比幸福的大事，说着说着，蓝大宗主就揽着自家道侣的腰，让他靠在自己的身上，一只手轻轻的温柔的抚着拢起来的腹部，问今天有没有不舒服。  
　　三年前，蓝曦臣把自家道侣的怀孕情况，一天天的记录下来，现如今，江澄想要知道自己上次五个月的时候发生过什么事，去翻一下孕期杂记就行，今天他还真去翻了翻，因为，似乎又跟三年前的一样的状况出现了。  
　　一回生，二回熟，他直接抓起自家道侣的手往胸口一按，道了声：“又开始痒了。”  
　　原本还贪恋着他身上隐约莲香的人顿时坐直了身子，有些失态的问道：“真和上次一样吗？”  
　　“废话，当然一样。”江澄扭过头去，直接双手捏住他的脸，气势汹汹的叫嚷道：“是你让我怀上的，你得负责任。”  
　　“负责任，负责任。”蓝曦臣连声承认自己的错误，将他小心翼翼的扶起来，绕过屏风，将人扶坐在榻上，挥手将帐幔放下，顺手捏了个诀，这才坐到自己道侣的身旁。  
　　在他的脸颊上落下一吻，手指灵活的解开了他的腰封，衣衫滑落，露出雪白的胸膛，他的唇落在那道无法抹去的伤痕上。  
　　“傻子，这里。”江澄轻笑了一声，托住他的下巴往自己的乳头上按，“痒死了，快帮我纾解一下。”  
　　蓝曦臣拖过一个大靠垫垫在他的身后，心道，晚吟现在可放开了，记得上一次怀孕，真的是说有多别扭就有多别扭。  
　　三年前，云深不知处的寒室，怀孕五个月的江宗主坐在寒室的榻上，双手使劲往自家的胸口揉了揉，面色不善的低咒了一声。  
　　用禁术怀孕已经做到了极限，他也预想到了怀孕期间会遇到什么困难，早早做好了准备，从莲花坞带来的可不光只有厨子婢女，还有两位重金聘请来的大夫，操得一手好刀，他想着，最不济就是把孩子提前剖出来，自己有灵力护身，即便受到重大的伤害，也要保护孩子。  
　　可万万没有想到的是，前三个月恶心犯困过后，一切恢复了正常，到了五个月，肚子圆的跟西瓜似的，两只乳头又痒又胀，像虫子在钻一样，弄得他整天心不在焉，趁着蓝曦臣不在的时候揉一揉，减轻一点，过会儿又开始钻心的痒。  
　　蓝曦臣端着热气腾腾的补汤回来，见自家道侣的脸色不好，因为前几天没经过他直接决定了一件莲花坞的大事，跟他闹别扭才刚刚和好，他可不能傻乎乎的直接问他出了什么事，瞧他的脸色就是不想让自己知道。  
　　既然发觉了他的不妥之处，蓝曦臣就留了心眼，悄悄观察了两天，发现自家爱侣总是趁着他转身的时候在揉胸。  
　　三人行必有我师，泽芜君一向都是勤学好问的人，亲自到有经验的老人家那里求问孕期会发生的一些事，自家宗主屈尊降贵来问，老人家自是倒豆子一般将孕期会发生的事都说了，临了，说主母是男儿身，说不定有些状况会比女子孕期里还要严重些。  
　　蓝曦臣恍然大悟，原来自家爱侣虽然是男子，但既然用了禁术怀了孕，乳房也是会发生改变的，所以，他最近一直在揉胸，就是这个原因。  
　　既然找到了原因，那就去解决。  
　　这天晚上，泽芜君先给自家道侣洗了澡，又把自己洗的香喷喷的，要不是江澄在榻上喊一声“蓝涣，你是不是要把自己泡掉一层皮啊？”，他还想要再泡泡，水里可是特意加了一些能让人引起遐想的草药。  
　　钻进被窝，江澄闻到他身上的香味，先是嫌弃的皱了皱眉，随即翻身背着他睡。  
　　蓝曦臣从后边抱住了他，咬着他的耳朵低喃道：“晚吟，想要。”  
　　不用看，自家爱侣的脸肯定染上了一层红晕，胸口被他的手肘顶了下，被斥道：“你不想要儿子了？”  
　　蓝曦臣委屈的把他抱紧了些，“孩子当然要，可晚吟也不能这么吊着我啊，我已经五个多月没有碰你了。”  
　　自从自家道侣怀孕后，对他的要求可多了，他当然知道一切都是为了肚子里好不容易怀上的孩子，可，平时连亲他一下都要被嫌弃，真的好伤心。  
　　今天晚上，他也没有真的想要他，只是想借着自己想要的理由，帮他纾解一下，老人家说，媳妇怀孕后，等胎气稳定了，还是要偶尔做做的，对媳妇好，对自己也好。  
　　可今天晚上，他已经准备好棒媳妇纾解以后，自己去泡一泡冷泉。  
　　大手悄然无声的爬上了江澄的胸口，轻轻揉了揉，听得一声粗喘，手被按住了。  
　　“不许。”江澄坚定的语气透着一丝柔软，心中疑问，为什么自家男人才揉了那么一下，比自己使劲揉还要舒爽些。  
　　“我不做，我就想亲亲你。”蓝曦臣当然也不知道他此时内心的变化，一心想要帮他纾解，扳过他的略显笨重的身体，在他的唇角落下一吻，温柔的说道：“我保证只亲不做，等会儿控制不了，你打我好不好？”  
　　两个人成婚多年，什么羞人的姿势没有尝试过，江澄自然在情事上也早放开了，可是，男人怀孕，这种生理反应让他放不开来，这可不是没怀孕的时候，想要的时候直接将人扑倒，手往他的下面一握，一番云雨，毫无顾忌。  
　　生理上想要，心理上想拒绝，江澄在要把与不要的边缘挣扎了一会儿，理智终于败北。  
　　“那你轻点，我的身子可敏感着。”双手捏住他的脸扯了扯，心里不免有点得意，世家公子第一的这张脸，只有他能随意的捏来捏去。  
　　得到了允许，蓝曦臣使劲往他的脸上吧唧了一口，手脚麻利的解掉了他的上衣，露出胸膛来。  
　　心里不免怪自己，这些天来都是亲自给他沐浴的，怎么就没有瞧出来他两个乳头的变化，以前是红色的，如今趋于暗红色，乳晕边上还有些细细的被狠狠揉虐过的痕迹，不用想，就是自家爱侣实在受不了用力搓揉的后果。  
　　他侧着身子低下头去，温柔的用舌头舔了舔左边的乳头，引得江澄惊喘了一声，用力按住了他的头。  
　　“我会很温柔。”他抬起脸对上他有些惊慌失措的双眸，身体往他贴近了一些，坚硬的欲望抵上他的，出于本能蹭了蹭，引发了江澄更多的惊喘。  
　　“蓝涣，不行……”面色绯红的人说着拒绝的话，身体往更加贴紧。  
　　蓝曦臣也不知从哪里来的灵感一闪，大手轻轻抚上他隆起的腹部，温柔的抚慰着他，从他的手掌里缓缓有了蓝色的灵气溢出来，包围住了他们的孩子。  
　　“我真的只想亲亲你，晚吟，放轻松点，世间怀了孕的夫妻难道就什么都不做了吗？”  
　　“我们不一样，我们好不容易有了孩子……”江澄往他的颈子上使劲蹭了蹭。  
　　“所以，我会更加的珍惜。”蓝曦臣含住他的喉结轻轻吻了一下，如愿的听见了他的喘息，温柔深情的亲吻落在他的肩上，胸口，再次含住了他的乳头。  
　　“痒……”江澄压制了整整五个月的欲望在瞬间破笼而出，蜷缩起双腿，低声吟哦，“蓝涣，好痒……”  
　　炙热的唇亲吻着他的乳头，舌苔轻轻舔过他的乳尖，像是品尝着上等的果实，轻轻吸允着，那么温柔的替他纾解着堆积了很久的难受。  
　　江澄的灵魂都像是被自家道侣吸走了，双手抓住床单，舒爽的早已不知今日是何夕，脑海里像是炸开了无数的烟花，终于放下了所有的矜持，大声吟叫了起来。  
　　他的呻吟声对蓝曦臣而言就是一剂催情的药，下身紧了紧，更加卖力的轻咬着他的乳尖，允吸，另一只手温柔的揉捏着，今晚他的任务就是要替他纾解胸部的不适，让他明白，他们是夫妻，不管多么隐秘的事都可以做。  
　　“这边……”江澄轻泣着将另一边没有被允吸过的乳尖挺了挺，“蓝涣，蓝涣……”  
　　“我在。”蓝曦臣用牙齿轻啃着他的乳尖，一只手抚慰他另一个乳头，另一只大手往下，握住他勃发的欲望，轻喘着为他上下纾解。  
　　“蓝涣……”江澄再也无法抑制潮水般的快感，双手抱住他的头，叫嚷道：“还要，再重些，再快些……嗯……啊啊啊……”  
　　最后，江宗主全身上下都舒爽了，化作了一滩春水横在卧榻之上，面色绯红，雪白的胸脯上，乳尖的颜色恢复了殷红，却把自家道侣赶去冷泉泡澡去了。  
　　他和蓝曦臣都不能保证做一次的后果是什么，只能让自己最心爱的人受点折磨，想着等生下孩子以后再好好的补偿他。  
　　结果，头一胎，泽芜君整整熬了一年零三个月，等到自家道侣的身体彻底康复了，才把人关在寒室里整三天，好好的泄了一把火，只是，后果是，江宗主三个月不许他上床。  
　　时间倒回，寒室的大床上，江澄隆起的肚子上笼罩着淡淡的蓝色灵气，浑身赤裸着，任由着自家道侣在自己的双乳上允吸轻啃，为自己纾解因为怀孕带来的痒意。  
　　这一次，他大大方方的躺着，把所有的情绪通过呻吟传达了出来。  
　　蓝曦臣是他的道侣，是他的男人，没有什么需要隐瞒的，包括自己的欲望。  
　　“晚吟可舒服了一点？”蓝曦臣从他的胸前抬起头来，温柔的问道。  
　　“嗯……好一点了。”  
　　“那就好。”  
　　“你做什么去？”江澄一把扣住想要下榻的人的手腕，迷蒙的杏眼里充满了不满的情绪，“你点着火了就想跑？”  
　　蓝曦臣下身一紧，呐呐说道：“我去准备热水给你沐浴。”  
　　目光落在他的下体，刚刚用手帮他纾解了一把，自己的手上，他的双腿上都是滑腻的白色痕迹。  
　　“把我抱到那张椅子上去。”江澄松开手双臂一抬，唇角噙着一丝讥诮的笑意，蓝曦臣不解其意，但还是顺从的把他从床上打横抱起，江澄撩起帐幔。  
　　蓝曦臣抱着他到了墙角，这是江澄怀孕后让人精心布置的一个小角落，用薄纱隔开，里头放着从云梦运来的一个高脚椅子，因为这个角落里有一扇窗户，所以，蓝曦臣只是以为这是自家爱侣用来独自休憩的一个地方。  
　　江澄偶尔也会一个人坐在椅子上看看书什么的，但是，这个地方可不是用来看书这么简单的。  
　　撩起薄纱，将人放在高脚椅子上，蓝曦臣这才借着榻上的夜明珠看清楚，这个高脚椅很宽敞，并非只是用来坐坐那么简单。  
　　“蓝大傻子。”江澄用右脚将人勾了过来，唇角绽开魅惑的微笑，“知道我让人专门请云梦的能工巧匠做这把椅子用来做什么的吗？”  
　　说着话，缓缓的躺下去，椅子的长度正好容纳他整个上身，张开了双腿缠住自家道侣的腰，轻佻的抛过去一记媚眼。  
　　蓝曦臣若是此时还不知道这张椅子用来做什么的，真的不用当他江晚吟的道侣了。  
　　“晚吟……”某人激动的叫了一声，扑上去按住一顿猛亲，当然是使劲弓着身子完美的避开了隆起的腹部。  
　　“快点做。”被亲的差点喘不过气来的人用脚蹭蹭他的欲望，“虽然有灵力护着，你也别给我乱了分寸……呃，蓝曦臣，你这个急色鬼……别……我话还没有说完……嗯……”  
　　蓝曦臣这一次熬了五个月，身体里的欲望早已到了要爆炸的临界点，就地取材，用爱人腿上的滑腻的精液开拓他的后穴，引得原本就敏感异常的人惊喘了起来。  
　　椅子的高度是根据他的下身长度定做的，扶着爱人的双腿，硕大的欲望缓缓进入已经开拓出来的后穴，引来几声吟哦。  
　　再也无法抑制喷涌而出的欲望，狠狠的一下撞了进去，被填满的人高昂的叫了一声，埋在紧致甬道里的人更是舒爽的吼了出来。  
　　五个月没有做了，两个人都想要更多，可又要顾及到腹中的孩子，都显得小心翼翼，可总比熬过十个月生下来要好的多。  
　　江澄破碎的呻吟声夹杂着想要更多的欲望，被自家的道侣温柔的撞击着，双腿下意识的缠住他的腰，“蓝涣，重一些，这样好难受。”  
　　蓝曦臣伸手在腹部加了一些灵力，心里念着，宝贝们，你们可要争点气，爹爹哪里受得住你们娘亲这般引诱的话语。  
　　右手索性就使用着灵力按住腹部保护了起来，身下的冲撞略微的重了些，弄得江澄舒爽的不能自己，扬起了颈子，杏目水光迷离，下意识的将自己的后穴往他的欲望处送了送。  
　　蓝曦臣这下是真的没法抑制了，自制力全都抛到了九霄云外，右手加重了保护的力度，像平时一样毫无顾忌的冲撞了起来，把爱人的身体顶的一颤一颤，火热的甬道包裹着巨大的欲望，两个人都爽得高昂的吟叫出来。  
　　“涣郎……”情到深处，江澄再也不能自己，泪眼朦胧，承受着无数的快感，在到达顶峰的时候叫出了埋在心底的称呼，“涣郎，你好棒……啊啊啊啊……”  
　　双腿不由自主的夹了一下，蓝曦臣的欲望化作一道道炙热的精液洒在他的甬道里，舒爽的低吼一声，喊了一声阿澄，终于释放了五个月的积累。  
　　事后，江澄半眯着眼睛顺从的让自家道侣给自己清洗身体，迷迷糊糊的想着，自己因为禁术改变了身体的结构，有可能还会有六胎七胎呢。  
　　按照自己道侣这样的身体，可能他们到一百岁还能再生。  
　　“涣郎，如果我一百岁还能给你生孩子，我们要不要生？”  
　　躺回温暖的被窝里，被温柔的拥入怀中，他往他的胸口蹭了蹭。  
　　“不生了，五个孩子还不够啊，我得研究研究你身体到底是怎么回事。”  
　　嗯，这是为了他的身体着想，当然，也是为了性福生活着想。  
　　江澄的脸上不由得浮现出满足的低笑。  
　　“那我想生呢？”  
　　“……”  
　　没听清楚，他想要努力的睁开眼睛，却发觉累得眼皮子打架，迷迷糊糊的听见自家的道侣补了一句，“孩子长大了都是要飞走的，我只要晚吟一个够了。”  
　　他的男人真的是世上最温柔最体贴的，真的好爱他。  
　　江宗主带着笑意陷入了美梦当中。  
　　


End file.
